


Дела государственной важности

by April_Kaj, fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Politics, Post-Canon, implied garashir
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Kaj/pseuds/April_Kaj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020
Summary: Коммандер Кира и гал Гарак обговаривают условия выдачи политического заключенного.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Дела государственной важности

— Коммандер Кира, поверьте, мой народ ценит все, что вы для него сделали. Просто не умеет это выразить.

Закатное солнце придавало теплый оттенок выщербленным стенам, строгим стрельчатым окнам. Кира зябко повела плечами. На Кардассии в этих районах никогда не бывало холодно, просто она все еще ощущала себя среди врагов. Условных врагов. Тайных. Будто бы врагов. Это выматывало. Время научило ее быть сдержанней, не рубить сгоряча, но все равно она едва удержалась от едких эпитетов и только окинула Гарака долгим взглядом.

— Не умеет. Зато тот вояка очень однозначно выразился насчет моих, гм, форм. 

— Что взять с солдата, коммандер? — Гарак излишне приветливо улыбнулся. Из него лился елей, как свет закатного солнца из окна. — Им чужда изысканность и такт, они выражают себя как умеют. А вы — красивая женщина.

— Я — посол доброй воли, — с нажимом произнесла Кира. — И если услышу хоть еще одно неподобающее высказывание в свой адрес… 

— Легат Дамар строго накажет невежу, эм… коммандер, посол… Думаю, нам стоит вернуть нашу беседу в мирное русло и поговорить о том, что мы все намерены предпринять в сложившейся ситуации… в целом?

Кира, до этого любовавшаяся видом из окна — несмотря на разруху, столица Кардассии все еще выглядела весьма внушительно — подошла к столу, собираясь сесть за него, но передумала.

— Гал Гарак, — она весело улыбнулась, — раз уж джагал Таркас решил со мной не встречаться…

— У джагала Таркаса дела государственной важности.

— Признай, Гарак, они просто не могут вынести моего присутствия! И только Дамар сдерживает их от открытого бунта!

— От открытого бунта их сдерживает наше не самое устойчивое положение и нежелание портить отношения с Федерацией, особенно теперь, когда Триада нанесла свой второй удар, — возразил Гарак. — Ваша личность тут совершенно ни при чем.

— Но я баджорка!

— Да, это тоже не очень приятно… некоторым. Но, поверьте, у нас на самом деле есть дела поважней, чем расстраиваться по этому поводу. 

— Мы ее вам выдадим, — резко перевела тему Кира.

— Что?

— Карану, мы выдадим ее вам. Ее будет судить ваш суд. Вы же этого хотели?!

— На самом деле, — Гарак помедлил. — На самом деле я здесь для того, чтобы отговорить вас от подобного решения.

— Что?! Но…

— По личному указанию легата Дамара. И, да, джагал Таркас был бы рад принятому вами решению. Он — кардассианец старой закалки. Отдать подсудимую в руки Федерации и Баджора было бы для него унижением.

— Поэтому его с нами нет? — заинтересовалась Кира.

— Неотложные дела государственной важности, коммандер, — терпеливо напомнил Гарак. — Вы так и не притронулись к еде? Не думаете же вы, что…

— Вы захотите меня отравить? — Кира усмехнулась. — Вряд ли. Просто мне кусок в горло не лезет с тех пор, как меня назначили на это задание. Если бы проклятый взрыв все же произошел…

— Лучше не будем об этом, — примирительно отозвался Гарак. — Я сам прожил на станции много лет, и даже мне неприятно об этом думать. Поверьте, наша контрразведка делает все возможное, чтобы обезвредить террористов. Но Триада пока еще сильна. В сердцах сынов и дочерей Кардассии злоба. Мы слишком многое потеряли, а вы… приняли капитуляцию Основателей. А до того сколько наших кораблей были подбиты кораблями Звездного флота? Я понимаю, что обвинения не вполне справедливы, но так мыслят обиженные. Вам же это знакомо?

— Не сравнивайте! — вскинула голову Кира. — Только попробуйте сравнить!

Гарак послушно замолк, но все так же не сводил с Киры острого немигающего взгляда. 

— Скажите, зачем? Зачем вы отдаете террористов в руки правосудия Федерации? Откуда эти благородные жесты?

— Они не благородные, — усмехнулся Гарак. — Не в вашем понимании, коммандер. Лучше ответьте, практикует ли Федерация пытки и смертную казнь? Во всяком случае, открыто?

Пропустив колкость, Кирка отрицательно качнула головой, потом сжала кулаки:

— Но Кардассия практикует.

— С террористами один разговор… с одной стороны. С другой — это наши люди, у них с нами общие потери и общая боль. Какое бы решение ни принял Сенат, мы не окажемся в выигрыше.

— И вы просто спихиваете их на нас?

— У Караны в бомбардировках погибли муж, мать и пятеро детей, коммандер. И она понесет еще наказание. Поверьте, наши казематы для нее не лучший выбор. 

— Или ее бы у вас оправдали.

— И навлекли бы на себя гнев Федерации. Или у нас бы случился раскол, — пожал плечами Гарак. — Некоторые считают, что он неминуем. Моя задача как главы тайной полиции — отсрочить его. 

— Так теперь называют Обсидиановый орден?

— Увы, Орден был стерт с лица земли. Я действительно всего лишь скромный начальник службы охраны, — Гарак улыбнулся, и Кира, не удержавшись, улыбнулась в ответ, но тут же одернула себя.

— Скажите, а джагал Таркас … он на самом деле так занят? Министр внешней политики, должно быть, многими желаемый чин?

— Быть у всех на виду? — ухмыльнулся Гарак. — Ну что вы. Министр отравился несвежей рыбой, вскоре полностью оправится.

— Вы опасное существо, Гарак. Не понимаю, что Джулиан в вас нашел.

— Доктор Башир помогает нам как отличный врач и эксперт в своем деле. Он сам предложил свою помощь, как вы знаете.

— Знаю, — кивнула Кира и отщипнула кусочек жаркого со стоявшей перед ней тарелки. — Он по-прежнему законченный… идеалист. 

— И он просил передать, что ждет вас на ужин, — меланхолично отозвался Гарак.

— Вы оба ждете? — заметила Кира хулигански.

— Я буду очень занят, к сожалению, так что присутствовать не смогу.

— Дела государственной важности?

— Дела государственной важности.


End file.
